This disclosure relates generally to a turbine part and more particularly to performing an electronic triage of a turbine part such as a blade or bucket.
The market for long-term contractual agreements has grown at high rates over recent years for many of today""s power systems businesses. As the power systems businesses establish long-term contractual agreements with their customers, it becomes important to provide a variety of service solutions for each of their products. One area where adequate service solutions are lacking is with the repair of turbine parts, in particular buckets. For example, buckets for a gas turbine are currently repaired using a manual process that is slow and fails to take into account historical information that could be useful in making repair decisions. In particular, when a set of buckets is brought into a service center, they are logged as one single job. The individual buckets are visually inspected to determine whether to repair or scrap them. Information on individual buckets is captured as verbose text that is not searchable for future use. Therefore, each decision to repair or not to repair a bucket is made without regard to historical information of other buckets that may have exhibited similar symptoms. Without adequate information available to make a repair decision, some buckets may be subjected to repair when it is not necessary and some buckets may not undergo repair when it is necessary. The buckets that do not undergo repair that need it will eventually have to receive repair. This is not a very efficient approach to servicing a bucket.
In order to avoid the problems associated with the above repair process, there is a need for an approach that uses historical information to quickly and accurately facilitate the decision process in determining whether to repair the buckets or to scrap them.
In one embodiment of this disclosure, there is a system and method that facilitates the repair of a turbine part. In this embodiment there is a triage storage unit that stores a plurality of repair information. A repair triage application facilitates the repair of the part in accordance with the plurality of repair information stored in the triage storage unit. A computing unit is configured to execute the repair triage application.
In a second embodiment of this disclosure, there is a system and method that facilitates the repair of a turbine part. In this embodiment there is a triage storage unit that stores a plurality of repair information. A repair triage application facilitates the repair of the part in accordance with the plurality of repair information stored in the triage storage unit. A first computing unit is configured to execute the repair triage application. A second computing unit is configured to serve the triage storage unit and the repair triage application to the first computing unit over a network.